


Us Against The World

by BlackRose16



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Complete, Fix-It, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to the airport to go to New York, Justin realizes something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic. It takes place as Justin is on his way to the airport to go to New York I dedicate this story to my beta, Elsa Kallan, without whom my stories would not be as good and many would remain incomplete. Thank you so much

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin was sitting in the back of a taxi as he made his way to the airport. He hadn’t wanted Brian to see him off because it would have made things so much harder and after everything, Brian still wasn’t into overly emotional scenes. His mom and Molly would have started crying and then he would cry too, so it was better to just take a cab to the airport. Lost in his thoughts, he at first didn’t hear the song on the radio.

Us against the world  
Against the world  
Us against the world  
Against the world

The lyrics struck a cord in him and he tried to get the driver’s attention.

“Excuse me, could you please turn the volume up.” The song got louder. “Thanks.” The song triggered many memories for Justin.

You and I, we’ve been at it so long  
We’ve still got the strongest fire  
You and I, we still know how to talk  
Know how to walk that wire

Coming out of Babylon to meet up with the guys to head on home, Brian glanced down the  
street and stopped. Steam and mist was whisping across the street. Standing under a lamppost was a gorgeous blonde that Brian had never seen before. The blonde was looking around but didn’t seem interested in anything in particular. Brian was walking towards the blonde before he even thought about it.

“How’s it going? Had a busy night?”

“Just..ah.. Checking out the bars, you know. Boi-Toi… Meathook” Brian’s eyebrow rose at that.  
“Meathook? Really. So you’re into leather?” Brian asked while trying not to laugh. The kid was so nervous but excited.  
“Sure”

“Where you headed?”

“No place special”

“I can change that”

They had certainly started with a bang, five years ago. Fuck, five years on and off, with a man that didn’t believe in relationships. So many things had happened.

Sometimes I feel like The world is against me  
The sound of your voice, baby  
That's what saves me  
When we're together I feel so invincible

“Did they tell you my dad wants to send me to military school?” Justin asked as the gang left Babylon. “I said Fuck noo!”

Brian was walking down the steps alongside Justin and teased, “I think your dad might be right. A little military school or something might do you some good.” That said he slung his arm around Justin as they came to the bottom of the steps.

Justin lightly slapped Brian in the stomach with the back of his hand before walking forward. Emmett was in front of them and half turned saying, “I always wanted to go to military school. You know those sleek uniforms, broad shoulders.”

“Taking orders, getting punished when you’re naughty,” Ted added from behind them.

Emmett turned to the wall and stuck his ass out.

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir,” he laughed as everyone reached out and slapped his ass.

“Don’t forget showering with all those cadets,” Michael added.

Brian held up a hand, calling for attention. He turned and made a sweeping motion with his hands indicating his rental car. This was met with “Awww” and “Ohhh”

“Who would have thought we’d see the day. Brian Kinney driving an economy compact,” Emmett couldn’t resist saying.

“I have to get anther car this week,” Brian complained.

Michael turned, arching an eyebrow, “Another fuck mobile?”

Emmett walked over to stand behind Justin and wrapped his arms around the blonde while commenting, “Please! At his age he needs all the help he can get to attract those hot young things.”  
Brian immediately turned around and pulled Emmett’s arms away from Justin before pulling the young artist towards him.

The others continue talking as Brian and Justin rested foreheads against each other. Noticing the pair, the gang said their goodbyes and walked away.

Brian and Justin leaned closer and began making out leaning against the car. Justin pulled away and made his way to the other side of the car, grinning at the brunette.

A figure approached Brian.

“Hey, you fucking pervert,” Craig muttered before punching Brian and then kicking him while he was on the floor.

“DAD”

Justin ran and grabbed his father from behind.

“Dad, stop it!”

Craig pulled away to face his son while the rest of the gang and run over when they spotted the trouble. Emmett grabbed Brian before he could charge and stated, “It’s his dad. Stop it.”

“That’s it, Justin. That is it. You come home with me right now or you never come home again,” Craig delivered his ultimatum.

Justin took a deep breath and replied, “Never again. Did you hear me? I said never again. Go get the fuck out of here. I’m never coming home again!”

Brian slipped out of his friends’ grips and went over to Justin, pulling him into a hug.

 

Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight

He still didn’t remember prom but one of Daphne’s friends had made a video and given it to her. Daphne in turn had given it to Justin but he hadn’t told Brian that he had it. Prom had been one of the best examples of the two of them going against everyone else.

Justin and Daphne were dancing in the crowd. A figure walked in attracting everyone he walked past’s attention. He walked over to Justin and Daphne. Daphne tapped Justin’s shoulder and pointed to Brian walking over with a white scarf around his neck.  
“I thought you said you wouldn’t be caught dead in a room full of eighteen year olds.”

“I thought I’d recapture my lost youth,’ Brian said running a finger up Justin’s chest.

“You look hot Daphne. I’d fuck you,” he said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

“You too, Brian,” she laughed.

“Mind if I borrow your date?”

Daphne shook her head and walked away as Brian led Justin onto the dance floor.

They had looked so happy and in love on the video when they had been dancing. Everyone else in the room obviously had not mattered. Justin was still angry that he couldn’t remember it. Maybe he wouldn’t have made the mistakes he had if he hadn’t forgotten.

Us against the world  
Against the world

 

There’ll be days  
We’ll be on different sides but  
That doesn’t last too long  
We find ways to get it on track  
We know how to turn back on

They had been on opposite teams at the beginning of the Stockwell incident. Justin had been putting up more posters when he and Brian had gotten back on the same side.

Justin had just stuck another poster on the wall when a hand grabbed him. Justin had gotten such a massive fright thinking that the cops had caught him but it turned out to be Brian. The brunette pulled him closer and proceeded to kiss all the breath out his body before taking some glue and sticking another poster onto the wall, silently telling Justin that he was with him.

Sometimes I feel  
I can’t keep it together  
Then you hold me close  
And you make it better  
When I’m with you  
I can feel so unbreakable

One of the most positive things about Brian was, that while he may not talk about his feelings or what was going on, he did cuddle although he would vehemently deny it.

Justin had found out about Brian’s cancer. He didn’t want Brian to know that he knew but as he helped Brian to undress and climb into bed, Justin could feel himself breaking. Lying over Brian and running his finger across Brian’s cheek, he whispered, “Tell me about Ibiza.”

Brian closed his eyes before whispering, “It’s like I died and went to homo heaven. Beautiful guys all dressed in white. Everywhere you went it smelled like lemon scented air freshener.”

“Sounds great.”

“I almost didn’t come back.”

Justin’s breath hitched and he shimmied down, wrapping his arms around Brian and laying his ear over Brian’s heart. Justin squeezed Brian tighter while placing small kisses on his chest. Feeling Brian solid and alive, Justin managed to pull himself together.

Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight

He and Brian’s first public appearance after the fiddler was one to remember.

Cha-Cha was playing over the speakers at Babylon. Brian and Justin were in the middle of the dance floor wrapped in each others arms. Hips grinding together as Brian played with the ends of Justin’s longer hair. Unable to help themselves, they began making out on the dance floor while still keeping up with the beat.

Brian couldn’t stand it any longer and dragged Justin in the direction of the backroom.

Justin pulled his hand. “Hey maybe we should go back to your place. Everyone is saying that there are undercover cops everywhere.”

Brian pulled him closer, “Oh fuck. That’s what makes it hot.” They kissed and then tumbled into the backroom.

Brian had been right. It had been hot. Brian Kinney could be extremely hot and sexy but he could also be incredibly romantic. Even though he insisted he wasn’t

We’re not gonna break  
Cause we both still believe  
We know what we’ve got  
And we’ve got what we need alright  
We’re doing something right...

After the bombing and Brian’s first marriage proposal, he had kidnapped Justin and taken him to West Virginia and pulled up before a large manor.

“Wow,” exclaimed Justin.

“Wait till you see the tennis court, and the pool and the stables.”

Justin’s eyebrows rose, “Stables? Who lives here?”  
Brian took a breath before answering, “We do.”

“What?”

“I bought it,” he said as he tugged Justin inside by his coat.

Justin took his coat off and looked around and Brian spoke, “You said that your small but charmless studio would have to do before your country manor came along. I’d hoped that this would be all you’d dreamed of”

“And more but I told you…”

Brian interrupted, “You won’t marry me. Who could blame you? I am, without a doubt, the worst candidate for marriage alive. But conversely that is also the reason I am the best candidate.”

“How’s that?” Justin asked incredulously.

“Because as strongly as I was opposed to the idea. Now that I’m behind it, I am as vividly and passionately committed.”

“Uh huh. And what changed your mind?”

“I finally thought of one good reason to do it.”

“And what’s that?”

“To prove to the person that I love how much I love him.” He walked closer to Justin, saying, “That I would give him anything, I would do anything, be anything to make him happy.”

Justin looked away. “You’re fucking unbelievable.”

“It’s true. I am.”

Gesturing around him, Justin spoke in disbelief, “You bought this. You bought this palace?”

“For my prince.”

Justin laughed.

“I’m also selling the loft and the club.”

Justin returned to stand before Brian, “Without even knowing what my answer would be?”

“I’m taking a chance on love.”

“Then you mean it,” Justin murmured completely shocked.

“I’ve never meant anything more.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Let’s do it.”

“Say it.”

Brian continued looking at him.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?

“Yes. Yes I will marry you. I will marry you.”

He leaned forward and kissed Brian with all the love he felt for the man.

It had been one of the best days of his entire life.

Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight

Justin sat listening to the song and remembered what it was that had sent Brian on the path to push him out the door.

“Mr Taylor’s large-scale canvas combines the high impulsiveness…”

Justin glanced up at Brian who was sprawled on the couch from his position on the floor.

“My that’s a mouthful ‘…of Pollack plus the analytical painterliness’…”

Brian looked up at Justin

“He likes big words ‘…of Johns. But what makes his talent unique is a quality that hasn’t been seen in a long time.’…”

Brian looked up once again at Justin sitting on the floor surrounded by magazines, lists and seating plans for the wedding. When Justin looked up Brian stated.

“Sex Appeal”

Justin laughed

“New York is waiting to be conquered.” Brian finished the article.

“That’s some review, Mr Taylor”

Justin once again glanced up at the brunette.

“I don’t even know why Lindsay showed you that.”

“Because you didn’t”

“Just because some art fairy who probably admired my ass more than my work decided to write a fawning review doesn’t mean I should pack my bags and grab the next Greyhound.”

“He could have admired your ass without writing a fawning review. And you have never been on a Greyhound in your life.”

Justin put the magazine that was in his hand on the floor.

“No. But I have been to Hollywood.”

He walked on his knees towards Brian.

“They gushed too, remember? Made a bunch of bullshit promises. What makes you think New York could be any different?”

Reaching Brian they stared at each other.

“The only one who has never broken a promise is you.”

With that said Justin slid his hand to cup the back of Brian’s head and leaned forward to kiss him.

Fucking Lindsay. He couldn’t believe what she had said to Brian. Come to think of it, Justin couldn’t believe that after all this time he and once again allowed Brian put push him out the door and off Mount Kinney.

Us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Us against the world  
Yeah it’s Us against the world, baby  
Us against the world  
Tonight  
Justin decided to stop thinking and doing what everyone else wanted. He wanted Brian Kinney and not even Brian himself was going to stop Justin. Coming to a decision, he ordered, “Stop. Please turn around and take me back. I’m not going.”

He grabbed his bag and walked back up to the loft and let himself inside.

Brian looked up from where he was seated on the sofa.

“What the fuck are you doing here? You have a plane to catch.”

“I’m not going. We’re getting married and I can start my art career here in Pittsburgh and work my way up. I’m really not interested in going the whole starving artist route.”

“Justin.”

“No, Brian. This is my choice and I’m going stay here with you, so fuck everyone else.” That said, Justin climbed onto Brian’s lap and kissed him senseless leaving no room for argument.

Us against the world  
Against the world  
Us against the world


End file.
